


Birthday Cake

by grilledtrees



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Grand Theft Auto Online, Im sorry Im high, M/M, MoonMoonOW, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yung Dab - Freeform, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: He's a dumbass. No way around it.That being said, he hates cake.
Relationships: Kevin Shaw/Maximilian ''Yung Dab'' Thoroughbred
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry if theyre ooc :( im still catching up

Sponge cake. 

Ice cream cake.

Arguably, he hates birthday cakes the most. It's too sweet. 

But there's a birthday cake in front of him, with Dab holding it. 

"Dude, you gonna stop staring at it? It's not gonna eat itself. Just blow out the candles."

Kevin looks at Slim, who just rolls his eyes. Slim leans into Kevin's ear, "Stop being a little bitch, and eat the god damn cake." Kevin looks at Dab. Okay. He can do this.

He blows out the candles.

"I made it myself!," Dab proclaims, proudly. God, so proudly. He grabs his fork. Dab looks at him expectantly. 

And he takes a bite.

And, Kevin, he's an honest man. This is god awful. 

But he smiles at Dab.

"I love it!," He says. Dab grins, looking at Slim. "Told you he'd like it Slim." "Yeah, yeah, whatever bitch. Can we go now?" Dab nods, and Kevin smiles a little.

"Dab, can I ask you for something else?"

Slim groans, "I'm going on ahead, see y'all bitches in a minute."

Dab looks at Kevin. "So, what's up?" 

"Maximilian, can... can you never cook again?" Dab narrows his eyes. "You said you liked it! And don't call me that." "Yeah, okay, but it was pretty bad," Kevin grins at Dab. 

Dab's gaze softens. "Thanks for at least trying it. But pull that shit again, I'm gonna get Slim to pimp slap you." Kevin smiles. "Mmhm."

Slim doesn't see them, fingers intertwined.


End file.
